


列宁格勒往事

by MarauderIvy



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 任千秋写满赞与罪，无奈我仍是深爱你。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 19





	列宁格勒往事

_顶着缓缓降落的雪花，在雪地里双膝跪下。以你那神圣的名字，我呼唤黄昏的雪花。_

_——茨维塔耶娃_

1975年冬天的列宁格勒，对于季米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇来说，始终难以忘怀，哪怕时隔二十年后依旧如此。那一年他十岁，而那一天下着大雪。放学之后，他走上了学校后门的一条小路。

那路泥泞不堪，他走得很急，一心想早点回家。

在一条小胡同里，一只手拽住了他的肩膀，把他拉得一个趔趄——四五个比他年长些的孩子，团团地围住了他。为首的那个大块头将手一伸：“把钱拿出来！”

季米特里没遇到过这样的事，当下愣住了，将书包抱在胸前，好像那是一副盾牌：“我没有......你们放了我吧。”

“你想挨揍？”那孩子晃了晃拳头，“再说一遍，把钱拿出来。”

“我没有骗你们呀，”季米特里说，边说边往后退，“我连一个戈比都没带。”

那少年猛推了他一把，季米特里绊了一跤，重重摔在雪地里，衣服顷刻被雪水湿透了。他想要爬起来，又被狠狠推倒了，摔得很痛。书包从他臂弯里滑落，课本呀、铅笔呀，洒了一地。

“你最好乖些，”另一个孩子威胁道，“不然，伊万就揍得你满地找牙.....他有这个本事！现在，快把钱交出来！”

“我说了，我没有......”季米特里颤巍巍地重复，话音刚落，伊万就冲他抡起拳头。他慌忙用手抱住脑袋，心脏在恐惧中缩成一团。

就在这时，巷子里忽然响起了脚步声。有个青年的身影出现在那几个孩子背后。他戴着一顶冬帽，皱着眉，个头不高，声音却很有气势：“你们在干什么？”

在场的混混们停了手，转头去看他。在看到他朴素得近乎寒酸的衣着之后，他们不屑地哼笑了。

接下来发生的事情，季米特里甚至都没看清。青年走了过来，好像伸出了手，接着一眨眼的功夫，那些人就全倒在了地上，抱着自己的脚踝，嘴里哼哼着。青年毫发未损，俯视着他们，平静地开口了：

“如果我再见到你们欺负他，”他说，“我就打死你们，明白了吗？”

那群少年拨浪鼓似的点着头。

“现在赶紧滚吧！”

他们一个接一个爬起来，消失在巷子口。青年转过身，朝季米特里走来。“别怕，他们不敢再惹你了。”他一边说，一边拾起地上的书本，掸了掸上面湿漉漉的雪水，装进季米特里的书包里，又对他伸出手。季米特里怯生生地看着他，不敢动弹。

“我不会伤害你。”青年露出安抚的微笑；那镶着红星的冬帽下，是一双坚定深邃的眼睛。

季米特里慢慢动了动，握住他的手。他双唇冻得发紫，两脚也打着颤，刚迈出一步，就又跪坐到了雪地里。青年脱下自己的皮夹克外套，裹住他瘦小的躯体，接着一把将他抱了起来。

“告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

“季米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇......”

青年捋了捋他湿透的卷发，抱着他往巷子口走去：“听着，季玛，你是个勇敢的孩子，你很坚强......让我送你回家，好不好？”

季米特里怔怔地看着他，眼泪忽然涌了出来，顺着冻僵的面颊往下淌。委屈与恐惧喷薄而出。青年一手搂着他，一手去擦拭他的泪水：“别哭、别哭......你家住在哪里？”

季米特里伸出两条稚气的手臂，环住了他的脖子。青年身上没有烟味和酒气，只有洁净的风雪的味道。他把头搁在这沉稳有力的肩膀上，半睁着眼皮，望着列宁格勒的街景。涅瓦河结冰了，冬宫在雾茫茫的雪天中若隐若现。在一张巨大的“光荣归于劳动者”横幅下，手拿配给票、身穿大衣的人群在橱窗玻璃下排起了长队。

青年问道：“季玛，你以后想做什么？”

季米特里在他肩头打了个哈欠，说：“我想做律师......”

“你想学法律？”

季米特里点了点头。

青年微笑道：“我就在列宁格勒国立大学，法学院。可惜，你还太小啦，我就快毕业了，等你上大学的时候，我也见不到了。”

不远处渐渐出现一排排火柴盒一样的建筑。青年抱着他上了楼，一直把他送到家门口。季米特里抓住他的袖子，嗫喏地道谢。半晌，青年蹲下身来，在他额头上吻了吻：“再见，季玛！”

当天晚上，季米特里做了一个梦。梦中没有人，只有呼号的风雪。

两个星期以后，季米特里放学后又见到了伊万。对方在一棵树下守着他。季米特里慌忙调过头往回跑，可是已经太迟了。伊万揪着他的红领巾，像拎小鸡似的把他提了起来。

季米特里挣扎个不停。伊万阴沉沉地看着他：“你的保护神呢？他在哪里？”他把季米特里晃了晃，讥笑道，“哼，他也不过是逞英雄罢了！”

季米特里不在乎伊万会对他做什么，但他无法忍受青年被人诋毁。他当下朝着伊万挥出一拳，扑了个空。伊万一把捉住他的双臂，狠狠拧到背后。季米特里痛得喊出了声，接着就咬住了嘴唇。

伊万从枯树上折下一根拇指粗的枝条，用它狠狠抽了他一顿。季米特里始终一声不吭，哪怕是尖尖的枝杈勾破衣服，划伤了他脸颊的时候，他也没呻吟过，惟有一双泛红的眼睛瞪得大大的。这之后，伊万把他丢到地上，离开了。

他慢慢爬了起来，浑身痛得像是骨头被拆散了架，卷发上也沾满了泥土。他在积雪深厚的胡同里深一脚浅一脚地前行，很快走到了街道上。

傍晚的列宁格勒，街灯像繁星一般闪烁。涅瓦大街上人头攒动，许多颜色各异的大衣好像蝴蝶一样，只是不一会儿，蝴蝶翅膀就变成了清一色的雪白。冬宫顶上挂着一幅巨大的列宁肖像，寒风已经冻住了画像的一角，又吹落了许多红布标语。它们掉在雪地上，饱浸泥水。季米特里走着走着，时常险些一脚踩在某位大人物的脸上。

他穿过桥，走向瓦西里耶夫斯基岛。走了不知有多久，季米特里抬起头来，愣住了。他不知不觉间来到了瓦西里耶夫斯基第22号街，那街的对面，就是列宁格勒国立大学的教学楼。有一群学生站在台阶上，吱吱嘎嘎地讲着笑话。

季米特里抬脚想要离开，可双腿却像被钉住了似的动弹不得。就在这时，他听到不远处有人喊道：“季玛！”

他转过头去。只见有个青年从路灯下的人群中朝他疾步走来，戴着熟悉的冬帽。他的朋友们还在身后呼唤他：“瓦洛佳......等一等我们！”

季米特里感到了一阵喜悦：至少他知道了他的名字。狂风卷起一阵大雪，等到风雪吹净，瓦洛佳已经站在他面前，脸色非常阴沉。

“这是怎么回事？”

他抬起季米特里的下颌，瞧着那条凝血的小口子。季米特里摇了摇头，往后躲：“没什么，我在冰面上跌了一跤......不要紧的......”

瓦洛佳的目光柔和下来，但他的表情依然十分可怕。

季米特里支支吾吾地道起歉来：“对不起，我不该来打扰你......”

“不，该道歉的不是你。”像上次那样，他把季米特里抱了起来，走向自己那辆拉达小轿车。这汽车是他母亲中彩票赢的，当然季米特里不知道。他蜷缩在副驾驶，一声不吭。瓦洛佳发动了汽车，朝着涅瓦大街开去。

到了季米特里家楼下，他停好车，沉默了片刻。冬雪静静落在窗玻璃上。半晌，他直视着季米特里的眼睛，郑重地说：“对不起，这是我的错。我做了一个承诺，却没能守住它。”

季米特里有些茫然地听着。

“很抱歉，这不会再发生了。我会确保这一点。”

他把季米特里从车上抱下来，送他上楼，再取出一块手帕，擦干净他脸上的污秽，将泥土碎渣从他头发里清理出来。末了，瓦洛佳抱了抱他，轻声说：“改天再见，季玛！”

季米特里依依不舍地放开他，看着他戴上帽子，走下楼梯。他在心中祈求他们真的能再见。

次日，雪依然下得很大。放学后，季米特里在门口徘徊许久，悄悄探出脑袋，到处寻找着伊万和他的小帮派的身影。他看呀看呀，只有漫天的白雪，荒芜的枯枝；而就在昨天他挨过揍的那棵树下......

季米特里睁大了眼睛。有个戴布琼尼帽的青年站在树下，搓着双手，穿着和前两次一模一样的夹克外套。季米特里看呆了，不敢相信，慢慢走了过去，小声地呼唤道：“瓦洛佳......”

瓦洛佳抬起头来，对着他笑了。他用有力的手掌拍了拍季米特里的肩膀，说：“走吧！这回，没人敢再欺负你了。”

自那以后，季米特里在放学时经常发现瓦洛佳在那棵树下等他，送他回家。他有时会给季米特里讲他自己的故事，比如他是如何在天井里追老鼠，又是怎样在柜中发现父亲在伟大卫国战争时期的海军军帽。“不像你，我那时是野孩子，”他说，“一直到六年级才加入少先队。”

季米特里听到他夸奖，总是害羞地缩起脑袋。

胜利日那天，瓦洛佳抱着他去了新落成的胜利广场。那天晴空万里，广场上人声鼎沸，红旗飘飘。人们举着标语，在广播喇叭的音乐声里欢呼庆祝，接着又跟着音乐唱起来：“自由共和国牢不可破的联盟，伟大的罗斯永远团结联合......”唱完之后，列宁格勒的市民们摇着旗帜，将鲜花抛向英雄之城的天空。瓦洛佳往卖白桦汁的机器里投了五个戈比，打了一杯饮料，将它递给了一位胸前挂满勋章的老兵。那位士兵感动不已，连声说：“小同志，祖国幸而有你这样的年轻人...”瓦洛佳则摇了摇头，坚决道：“祖国因为您才有今天！”

有时，季米特里也能看到几个伊万的团伙们，比如隔壁胡同的索科洛夫兄弟，鬼鬼祟祟地躲在巷子的大门后朝这里窥视，但没有一个敢走上前。季米特里从没见到哪个人对他们产生这样的震慑力，就好像老鹰对兔子一样。

有天下午，季米特里从学校走出来后，发现瓦洛佳站在安谧的雪地里，手里拿着一本书。他的目光投向风雪茫茫的远处，神情有些忧郁，显得心事重重。雪花沾满了他的帽檐，甚至有几片沾在了他的眼睫毛上。

在雾蒙蒙的天际，依稀有一座轮廓模糊的建筑。瓦洛佳就是望着那座楼，望得那么出神，以至于都没有注意到季米特里。等他终于回过神，他将手中的书递了过来：“喏，既然你喜欢看书，那么我决定把它借给你。你拿去看吧！”

封皮上写着《盾与剑》。看得出来，瓦洛佳一定很钟情于它，书的边角已经被翻得破破烂烂的。

几天之后，季米特里看完了整本书，很多页只是匆匆掠过，也有些情节没看懂，但他急于和瓦洛佳分享自己的看法。他还想办法弄清楚了瓦洛佳注视的那条街道：莱特尼大街4号。当他问及母亲，那条街上有什么时，却招致了母亲的斥责：

“怎么想起来问这个，你这孩子......别去那里，那些人名声不好......”

末了，又说：“你少看点奇怪的书！”

季米特里把《盾与剑》藏到了床底下，透过窗户，试图看清莱特尼大街的全貌。许多年后，他才明白莱特尼大街4号列宁格勒克格勃分局的所在地，而至于他弄懂在克格勃工作的人为什么名声不好，则又花了些年头。

他跑去问了在书店工作的安娜·克列门季耶娃，上次她专门替他留了一本齐奥尔科夫斯基的《在地球之外》。提到莱特尼大街4号上的建筑物，她摇了摇头，叹息道：“千万别和那些人打交道，也千万别跟他们说任何话。实际上，你如果见了他们中的一位，最好远远跑开！”

“那些人......是坏人吗？”

“他们呀，”安娜·克列门季耶娃重重地拍了下收银台，“他们是间谍、是 ‘契卡’！”

季米特里七八岁的时候，有关“契卡”的流言就在人群中传个不休。据说，他们在各个地方都有认识的人，他们会监听民众的对话，偷拆平民的信件，闹得人心惶惶。回家后，季米特里把《盾与剑》又看了一遍。亚历山大·别洛夫的形象，与瓦洛佳沉思的侧脸，逐渐重合在了一起。他忽然明白了：瓦洛佳也想成为一名“契卡”！所以他才会那么入神地盯着“契卡”分局的大楼。那是他最向往的地方。

第二天，季米特里一见到他，就说：“我不想你去做间谍。”

瓦洛佳有些惊讶：“为什么不想？”

“他们名声不好。”

“如果能做好工作，我不在乎名声会怎样。”

季米特里想了想，又小声说：“我不希望你死掉......他们说，战争时，有很多间谍都......”

瓦洛佳笑了，是那种忧郁却热切的笑容，刺得季米特里心里有些发疼。他半蹲下来，平静地说：“季玛，人都会死掉，重要的是我们在死之前做了什么，怎样度过这一生。对我来说，如果作为间谍死去，那将是一种崇高且光荣的死法。”

停顿片刻，他继续说：“那意味着我是为理想而死去的。”

他再次将目光投向远处。从他嘴唇中飘出缕缕寒气，可他眼中却好似有什么在灼烧着。那是唯有对脚下的土地怀有深切热爱的人才会拥有的、一种纯洁无比的目光。季米特里明白，他不止是说说而已。

他还在寻找着语言：“可是......”

瓦洛佳把他抱了起来，让他坐在自己臂弯里：“你瞧，季玛，我一直在想，要是我能像魏斯，像施季里茨那样，该有多好？他们靠一己之力捍卫了祖国。如果我也能凭自己的本事，拯救千千万万人的性命，那么我才不在乎被安上什么恶名呢。”

“如果你被敌人抓住了怎么办？”

“那我就拿椅子砸他们。”

当晚，季米特里听着电台主播用雄浑的声音说：“假如你来自苏联，假如你是我们的一员，你不会背叛俄罗斯交换任何东西。这就是俄罗斯......俄罗斯不是一个东西，她是一个人全部的生命。”

他也曾偷偷跑去莱特尼大街4号，从街对面观望克格勃分局。那是一栋不苟言笑的严肃建筑，米灰色的墙壁上，贴着一幅巨大的捷尔任斯基肖像。季米特里时不时想起瓦洛佳站在雪地里、凝望着远方的神态。在《盾与剑》的扉页上，瓦洛佳誊抄了这样一句话：“无论什么也比不上共产党员的纯洁良心能保护苏联人免遭灾难。”

枝头的雪簇簇摇落，转眼间，春天就施施然来临了。有天下午，瓦洛佳以前所未有的严肃神情，对季米特里说：“季玛，明天我就要毕业了，我恐怕这是我们最后一次见面了。”

季米特里是个神思敏感的孩子，他早知道这一天会到来。因此，他静悄悄地一声不吭。

瓦洛佳用车载着他，在春风化雪的城市里四处游览。涅瓦河的冰面消融了一半，露出蔚蓝蔚蓝的河水；华丽的冬宫前头，一列椋鸟从彼得大帝的青铜雕像上方腾空飞起。在胜利广场刚竣工的围城纪念馆附近，红旗高高飘扬着。

瓦洛佳把车开得很慢，一点点在马路上磨蹭，好像他也舍不得这一刻似的。

“你千万要考上大学。你有个很好的志向，不要放弃它……”

临别的时刻终于还是来到了，瓦洛佳最后一次把他从车里抱下来。忽然一阵狂风刮过，差点卷走他的布琼尼帽，季米特里赶忙伸手抓住帽子的两边。瓦洛佳停下了脚步。他于是问道：“怎么啦？”

瓦洛佳的声音有些无奈：“季玛，我看不见了......”

季米特里吃了一惊。他把帽子拉得太低，遮住了瓦洛佳的视线。他赶忙松开手。瓦洛佳把帽子扶正，没有责骂他，而是像他们头一次见面的那天一样，在他前额吻了吻。那个吻带着温柔的寒意。

“请不要挂念我。如果我不回来，那么我一定是去为祖国效力了。这对我来说，是件快乐的事。你不要哭......”

季米特里于是强忍住了泪水，最后抱了抱他。瓦洛佳没有对他说再见——他不会为做不到的事情承诺。

当晚，季米特里才意识到，那本《盾与剑》还摆在他床头。他忘了还回去。

夏天的时候，列宁格勒迎来了绚烂的白夜；然后，冬天又悄然而至。伊万和他的小团伙再也没来招惹过季米特里。他不知道瓦洛佳是用了什么方法，把他们治得服服帖帖的。年光如流水一样过去。1979年末，苏联入侵了阿富汗；1982年，在为勃列日涅夫举行全国哀悼后的次年夏天，季米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇顺利考入了列宁格勒国立大学。

有时候走在街上，季米特里会不自觉地寻找某个身影，他在思索瓦洛佳会在哪里，有时甚至怀疑他的出现是不是只是一个冬日里的幻觉。是一个童年时期的美梦。他该怎么向别人描述他呢？他是个正直善良的苏维埃青年，还有双俊俏的眼睛？不管怎么说，瓦洛佳彻底改变了他往后生命中的每一个冬天。一到冬雪飘扬的季节，季米特里就无可抑制地想念起他来。白雪中好像到处都有他的身影，又分明哪里都没有。他心中有个冰结的烙印，像一口泉眼，始终空洞洞的，漏着风。

他不知道瓦洛佳是否如愿被克格勃所接受了。某个夏季，漫长的白夜过后，季米特里在街上迎头撞上了一队军官。其中有一名少校的身影令他的记忆盘旋起来。可当他走近了，想要好好一瞧的时候，他们却与他擦肩而过。那个苏联军官上校微微偏过头，轻瞥了他一眼。季米特里只看清了他冷峻的眼睛，还有他军帽上的红星，像火那样辉耀着。

他听到其他军官在叫他：“普拉托夫同志！”

还真有那么一点儿像......

在安德罗波夫和契尔年科之后，苏联人民等来了米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫。1987年，季米特里从列宁格勒国立大学毕业，在涅瓦河畔度过了风云突变的几年。他在电视上看到鞑靼人涌入莫斯科街头抗议。他们撕下“向列宁致敬”、“光荣属于苏共”的标语，踩在脚下。

两年后，柏林墙轰然倒塌。次年，立陶宛成了首个脱离苏维埃政权独立的国家。

1990年伊始，取得了副博士学位的季米特里开始在列宁格勒国立大学任教。它似乎是眼下风雨飘摇的东欧唯一安全的地方。夏天的时候，他曾经的老师、眼下正准备竞选列宁格勒市议员的阿纳托利·亚历山德洛维奇·索布恰克找到他，请求他帮他散发传单，争取选民。某一天，阿纳托利·亚历山德洛维奇的一名助手把他叫到走廊里，说有人打电话给他。

“对方叫弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”

季米特里有些疑惑地说：“可我不认识这样一个人呀！”

“你赶紧接吧！”

季米特里接过电话。对方起初保持着沉默。

“喂？”

片刻之后，那个叫弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇的人说话了。他的声音有些熟悉。

“我只想让你知道，那本《盾与剑》不必还我了。毕竟，克格勃已经名存实亡......”

季米特里差点扔了电话。他惊喜地叫道：“瓦洛佳！”顿时，世界旋转起来，一切都好似在做梦一样。他哪怕是做梦也没想到他们会再见。

几天后，阿纳托利·索布恰克安排他们见面了。他们将一同为他工作，帮助他竞选。那一天，列宁格勒的天气很好。季米特里等在那里，忽然有些忐忑。他们有多久没见过了？久得好像是一辈子！这期间发生了多少事情呀......瓦洛佳的身影出现在楼梯口，接着朝他们走来。

时光显而易见改变了他——他的目光比从前更有威慑力，更有种冰冷的底色。但是季米特里看着他，只觉得熟悉，熟悉到他的心脏慰藉得发痛。他有些羞涩地伸出手，同对方握了握。瓦洛佳狡黠地微笑：“您好！不知怎么，我总觉得已经认识您很久了。”

瓦洛佳告诉他，这些年他一直在克格勃工作，柏林墙倒塌的时候，他就在东德。在那之前有一次，东德民众包围了克格勃办公楼，想要闯进去。“我打电话给莫斯科，”瓦洛佳说道，眼睛一沉，“对方这样告诉我：莫斯科保持沉默......”

他穿着西装，扎着领带。季米特里试图想象出他穿克格勃军服的样子。他的军帽上那颗辉闪的红星。有天晚上，他们和竞选班子里的其他人待在索布恰克的办公室里，看电视上播出西德总理赫尔穆特·科尔关于两德统一的讲话，以及莫斯科的又一次暴动。抗议群众涌进卢比扬卡广场，推倒了捷尔任斯基的雕像。

瓦洛佳忽然开口，说：“把它关掉吧。”

季米特里关掉了电视。

八月政变后，瓦洛佳差点遭遇了一次危机。这都与他克格勃军官的身份有关。有天他从市政会走出来，发现台阶下站满了市民。原来，委员会的有些人早把他的事散播出去了，现在他们想讨个说法，关于为什么有这样一个人在市政厅工作。

面对着此情此景，瓦洛佳下意识把手伸向他腰间的执勤军官手枪，随即却想起来，他已经递交了辞职申请，枪已经不在他这里了。人群愤怒的呼声一浪高过一浪。他慢慢地把手放了下来，上前了一步。

人群安静下来，等待着。瓦洛佳平静地望着他们，说：“我在克格勃所做的一切，都是出于这样一个目的：那就是维护苏维埃祖国的利益。”

人群中荡开一浪嘘声。有人高喊道：“‘契卡’们是杀人的恶魔！”

“我们做情报工作，是为了保护苏联人民。”

那人继续叫道：“你跑去做‘契卡’，证明了你骨子里就是邪恶的。”

季米特里赶到的时候，看到就是这副景象。瓦洛佳站在市政厅大门口，台阶下是黑压压的人头。他的身影被围困在其中，显得如此孤单。无数义愤填膺的市民在朝他逼近，像秃鹫那样准备生啖他的血肉。

瓦洛佳毫无惧色。他将脊背挺得更直了，用不卑不亢的从容口吻说道：“对于我在克格勃的经历，我不觉得羞愧。我永远以此为豪。”可是只有季米特里看到了他眼中那一丝悲伤。他所坚持的信仰，曾化作捍卫祖国人民的盾与剑。如今，他的祖国行将崩溃，他不惜代价保护的人民只想活撕了他。

季米特里拨开人群，冲向最前方。人群来不及阻拦他，一眨眼功夫，他已经走上了台阶，站在瓦洛佳身旁。这位前克格勃军官望着他，惊讶无比。季米特里克制着想要握住他的手的冲动。瓦洛佳不需要保护，不需要安慰，或许他需要的只是有人告诉他，他年轻时神圣的誓言并不只是个笑话。

“先生们，”季米特里对着人群说，“我对‘契卡’没有了解，但如果说我了解什么，那就是我身旁这位是个正直的人。”

人群沉默了一点，或许更多是忌惮现在对面有两个人了。有市民喊道：“你又是谁？你凭什么这么说？”

忽然间，岁月像是化作斜风，在他心底刮了起来。他又回到了风雪茫茫的列宁格勒，又看到了那个站在雪地里的青年。在他眼底，理想燃烧着，像沉默的火。“因为，”他回答，“这就是我目前为止的人生中，唯一的最笃定的事实。”

那一年的冬天格外寒冷漫长。等到春天来临的时候，克里姆林宫上方已经没有红旗了。

列宁格勒也不再叫做列宁格勒。

时间依旧冷酷地向前行进着。1996年后，季米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇结束了他作为政府顾问的兼职，返回了圣彼得堡的讲台。他常在冬雪消融的时候凝望着涅瓦河。从芬兰湾吹来的风在河面漾起涟漪。这座城市承载着一整片土地的辉煌与落魄。

瓦洛佳搬去了莫斯科。他们偶尔会见面，这时他们才会喝点酒，再驾车路过凋敝的街道。橱窗上零星还剩有红色的标语。有次季米特里看到一张残损的宣传画，开口说：“苏维埃......”

瓦洛佳有些粗暴地打断他：“苏维埃已经不存在了！”

几分钟后，他又对季米特里道歉，说他不该对他发脾气。路过莫斯科河的时候，他们听到了一阵手风琴声。季米特里把车停了下来。

在桥上，有一个乞讨的人在拉手风琴。一边拉，一边用支离破碎的调子唱道：“工厂的烟囱高高插入云霄，克里姆林宫上曙光照耀......世界的希望，俄罗斯的心脏，我们的首都啊莫斯科......”

瓦洛佳的脸色变得十分痛苦。他咬住了嘴唇。

季米特里问：“我们要下车吗？”

“不，不....他是我以前在克格勃的同事，他不会希望我看到他这副模样.....”

瓦洛佳将脸深深埋进掌心里，好半天一动不动，只是肩膀微微颤抖。手风琴自顾自地拉着：“当我们想起年轻的时光，当年的歌声又在荡漾......”

最终，那人仿佛终于受不了了，歌声中掺杂着低低的恸哭。瓦洛佳抬起头来，用沙哑的嗓音说：“开车吧！”

汽车向前跑去。那歌声和哭声都被丢在身后。空荡荡的红场上方寒风萧瑟......

有天入夜后，他们沿着彼得大街往下走，遭到了一伙黑帮打劫。季米特里受了伤，后半夜才醒来，发现自己躺在沙发上，屋子里开着暖气。

他动了动，不禁痛得一缩。这才发现手被瓦洛佳紧紧握着。他坐在床头的一把椅子里，翻阅着一沓厚厚的文件。季米特里冲他笑了笑，叫了一声他的名字，又晕了过去。恍惚间，瓦洛佳注视他的眼神，竟如兄长一般亲切。他情不自禁地伸出手去，嗫喏地说：“我想必是在做梦吧......”

瓦洛佳放下文件，关了灯，合衣在季米特里身边躺下了。静谧的夜色中，季米特里悄悄地说：“瓦洛佳，你都还记得吗？”

“记得什么？”

“以前的那一切。”

瓦洛佳笑了，笑声在喉咙里低沉地振动。他没有回答，却凑过来，像当年那样，轻轻在季米特里额头上亲了一亲。季米特里两眼酸涩起来，握住了他的手，恍如隔世。瓦洛佳低声说：“快睡吧，季玛！”

在梦乡中，他又回到了冬雪皑皑的列宁格勒。

一九九九年夏末，季米特里接到了俄联邦政府总理的电话：“季玛，我给你订了下午一点飞往莫斯科的机票......”

季米特里毫不犹豫地照办了，当晚，他人生第一次走入了莫斯科白宫。瓦洛佳接待令他，带他参观那些金碧辉煌的房间，接着又告诉他，他准备将他任命为总理办公厅副主任。

季米特里呆住了。半晌，瓦洛佳说：“怎么样？你想答应吗？”

季米特里到处看了看，说起别的来了：“瓦洛佳，看样子我今晚只能睡沙发了，请你帮我找一床被子来吧！”

“季玛，”瓦洛佳仿佛被他逗笑了，“你睡我的床吧。今晚我准备办公。”

季米特里有些脸红了，不知怎么回应。当晚，办公厅的灯彻夜不息地亮着。他辗转反侧，最终爬下床，走到外面。瓦洛佳面前的简报摊得到处都是，他用手撑着脑袋，昏昏欲睡。季米特里走近，他醒了过来，明显头痛欲裂，却勉强忍耐着：“季玛，你怎么过来了？”

季米特里在他身边的椅子里坐下，叹了口气：“瓦洛佳，我答应你！现在，你可以让我帮你看看这些文件了吧？”

瓦洛佳不肯去休息，最终像猫一样安安静静地靠着桌子睡着了。季米特里花了一整晚将简报整理、分类，叠得整整齐齐，确保他一睁眼就能看到。

瓦洛佳头一次登门造访是在一九九年冬天。莫斯科已经入了夜，到处都静悄悄的，连泥土里的虫儿都睡着了。季米特里睡眼惺忪地起来开门，发现瓦洛佳站在门口，脸上是种他从未见过的神情。

“怎么啦......？”他一边问，一边看瓦洛佳脱下外套，走去打开暖气。

瓦洛佳看着他，半晌，开门见山地轻声说：“鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇找我谈话了。”

“总统说什么了？”

“他希望我接替他的位置。”

屋里一片寂静。季米特里呆呆地看着他，说：“这...这是个天大的消息呀！祝贺你，瓦洛佳！我们是不是该庆祝一下？”

瓦洛佳一声不吭。

“我告诉他，我还没有准备好。”他走向窗户，“我说，这对我而言，也是十分严峻的命运。”

季米特里说道：“瓦洛佳，如果说有谁能够担负起这样的职责，那这个人一定是你。”

“.......你明白吗？你在这个位置上所做的每一件事，在离开时都会遭到审判。‘这是终审判决，不得申诉。’就是那样了。你的人生也就此结束了。”

季米特里不知道该怎么回应他。

瓦洛佳掀开窗帘，凝视着莫斯科的夜色。外面是寂静的雪原，雪原后是一望无际的白桦，一条小路，远远地向天边延伸……这是他看过无数次的景色，这是他的祖国。他的心脏猛地一阵痉挛。一股刻骨铭心的悲痛吞噬了他，蓦然间他想到了那通电话：“莫斯科保持沉默。”这么多年来，他不是没有设想过，如果他不是打电话的那个人，而是接电话的那个呢。他不是没想过，如果一切都依靠他，如果他是最后的屏障。夜风在呼号着，呜咽着，怜悯地吹过这片苦寒的土地——这是个没有未来的国度......

季米特里的声音忧心忡忡：“瓦洛佳，你怎么回答总统的？你说了什么？”

“我说，鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇，我同意。”

片刻的寂静，接着季米特里忽然走上前来，哑声说：“瓦洛佳，我很为你高兴......”

他站到他身边，与他一同望向窗外。忽然间，瓦洛佳问道：“季玛，你看看，你能看到什么？”

“雪、白桦林、莫斯科河。你呢？”

“俄罗斯......”

突然间，在万籁俱寂中，克里姆林宫的钟声敲响了。

季米特里去厨房为他倒了杯水，回来的时候发现瓦洛佳靠在窗框上睡着了。他为他披上一条毛毯，犹豫片刻，紧紧地拥抱了他。瓦洛佳惊醒了，微微靠到他怀里，闭上了眼睛，喃喃地说：“季玛......”

这是暌违多年后季米特里第一次活生生地触碰他，就好像越过了某种界限。那一刻，年少的时光再度在心中喧嚷起来。一想到瓦洛佳曾经承受的，今后也注定要承受的，季米特里的心绞成一团。多少的人都将仰赖于他。而他呢？他难道从不需要仰赖别人吗？季米特里搂住他的肩膀，低声说道：“瓦洛佳，让我陪伴你吧。请允许我！”

1999年最后一天，瓦洛佳在电视上宣读了新年祝词。这之后，季米特里时常在电视上见到他，发表演说，或者接见政要，被三色的联邦旗簇拥着，笑容腼腆而疲惫。

新年伊始后不久，他送他去了战乱四起的车臣。那天，索契的机场下着雨，四处空无一人。临行之前，瓦洛佳对他说道：“季玛，你往后站一站。”季米特里照做了，接着，有些发苦地笑了笑。他忽然有些后悔给他支了这个点子。

瓦洛佳从飞行头盔下看着他。季米特里多么希望他说：“请别为我担心，季玛，我不会有事”，然而他比任何人都明白，瓦洛佳不会为做不到的事情而承诺。苏-27歼击机要启程了，瓦洛佳再次命令他后退。于是，这就是如此了。这一度有可能成为他们之间的永诀，而他留给他的最后一句话是，请离我远一点。

他不知道往后还会有多少类似的时刻。

瓦洛佳接受了他的建议，将个人生平以自述的方式整理出版，作为宣传材料。季米特里在很久以后才发现自己的名字只在里面寥寥闪现过几次。最终他忍不住问：“你为什么不多讲讲我们的事？”

瓦洛佳若有所思地看着他，良久，罕见地笑了：“季玛，什么事情一旦讲出去，就属于公众了。而这段往事，我想把它留给我自己。”

临近选举的一天晚上，瓦洛佳私下里找到了他。这几个月期间，他已经完全变了个人。有一名办公厅官员因在政党内犯下的钱款罪过而遭到革职，几星期后选择自我了断。人们都觉得他的死因十分蹊跷。季米特里问起这事来，瓦洛佳却只是冷淡而言简意赅地回答：“他是祖国的叛徒！”

那之后，他们在讨论会上爆发了一次争吵。瓦洛佳斥责他对政治规则一窍不通，甚至说将他带来总统办公厅就是个错误。季米特里一生中从没这么委屈过。

“而我这辈子最大的错误，”他回敬，“就是去年在圣彼得堡时接了你那通电话！”

办公室迅速安静下来，瓦洛佳盯着他，目光像冰一样，没有温度。某一瞬间，他甚至令季米特里感到陌生。接着他低头去看桌上的墨水瓶。有片刻，季米特里有些害怕他会把它砸过来。但最终，瓦洛佳只是心平气和地让他出去。

这之后，瓦洛佳一听到圣彼得堡就皱眉，哪怕季米特里已经向他解释了无数遍，他说的只是气话。

眼下，瓦洛佳望着他的眼睛，说：“季玛，我知道你的理想从来不在这里，不在莫斯科。我给你一个机会，让你回到圣彼得堡，你觉得怎么样？”

季米特里怔住了，说：“可是，我愿意陪在你身边呀！”

瓦洛佳摇了摇头：“你不明白，这是一条怎样的路。”他沉默了。季米特里的眼睛里有某种纯真，某种清澈，是他所不忍去摧毁的。

季米特里继续道：“瓦洛佳，这就是我想要的，千真万确。”

瓦洛佳还是不同意：“你再考虑考虑吧！”

季米特里没有办法，回去后，他规规矩矩地写了封信，寄去了代总统官邸。信中如是写道：

_尊敬的弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇：_

_对于您这样一个聪明的人来说，您偶尔的犯蠢令人诧异，但也十分可爱。这事情从来都不需要考虑——但既然您让我考虑，那么这就是我考虑后的答复：_

_对我来说，人生中最了不起的荣幸，便是能够在未来的几年里陪伴在您的身边。_

_您愿意将它赐予我吗？_

_您忠实的_

_季米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇_

回复来得比莫斯科的夏日还要快。一辆车将他送去了克里姆林宫。瓦洛佳就在台阶上等着他。日光将他的影子拉得长长的，季米特里没有想到，此后的二十多年里，他都将会追随他的影子。

二十多年来，祖国对于弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇的评价始终毁誉参半；而对于季米特里来说，他永远是当初那个站在雪地里，直言要为理想赴死的列宁格勒青年。

完


End file.
